coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5749 (3rd May 2004)
Plot Cilla keeps calm and states that Chesney is just making it up because she threatened Schmeichel. She nevertheless manages to make it clear to Chesney that he'd better alter his story. Les asks the others to leave him and Cilla alone while they discuss the situation. Cilla smiles, thinking she's over the worst. Fred tells Dennis Stokes that he's a lucky man but he's still sharp with Mike. Tim Marsden phones Candice and says his plane has landed and he'll be round to see her tonight. Cilla tells Les that Ronnie is just a friend but he's not fooled and tells Cilla to pack her bags. Yvonne Casey calls round on Ashley, saying that she's heard that Claire is moving in and she wants to "inspect the premises". She makes it clear that her attitude to Ashley hasn't changed. Fred learns out from Dennis how to find an Asian bride on the internet. Maria tells Audrey that she's hinted to Nick that she wants him to arrange something for her twenty-first birthday. Tim returns but he and Candice quickly row when she won't sleep with him so he leaves again. Claire finds her mother still at Ashley's house. Yvonne tells them that their relationship will never work. Cilla leaves No.5, blaming Chesney for what happened. The lad is distraught as she drives off in a taxi. The next day Chesney is blaming Fiz for what's happened. Fred gives Ashley the day off to sort himself and Claire out. Karen has bought an expensive pair of red boots, despite Steve's refusal. Candice persuades Nick to throw a party at their flat for Maria's 21st. Claire meets Yvonne for lunch and tells her that she's moving out of her mother's house. She walks out of the bar, meets Ashley and tells him that she is moving out of Yvonne's but she's not living with Ashley as she's not ready for that. Candice agrees that Claire can move in with them but Fiz is angry at not being consulted. Chesney overhears them rowing and sneaks out with Schmeichel. Rita meets Chesney in the Street who tells her that they're running off to London. Rita takes the boy and his dog back to the Corner Shop, ostensibly for food for the journey but once there she rings up Fiz and says that she will look after him and Schmeichel for the night. Cast Regular cast *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Cilla Brown - Wendi Peters *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Les Battersby - Bruce Jones *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Claire Casey - Julia Haworth *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Karen McDonald - Suranne Jones *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Candice Stowe - Nikki Sanderson *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Maria Sutherland - Samia Ghadie *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Nick Tilsley - Adam Rickitt *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Shelley Unwin - Sally Lindsay *Charlie Stubbs - Bill Ward *Penny King - Pauline Fleming *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden Guest cast *Dennis Stokes - Duncan Preston *Lily Stokes - Wendy Kweh *Yvonne Casey - Yvonne O'Grady *Tim Marsden - Daniel Pape Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *The Kabin *Rosamund Street *Street Cars *Weatherfield Golf Club - Clubhouse *Nexus wine bar Notes *This hour-long double-episode was shown on a Bank Holiday Monday at 8.30pm. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Cilla and Les reach breaking point; Claire makes a confession; and Chesney turns his back on Weatherfield. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 12,850,000 viewers (3rd place). Notable dialogue Rita Sullivan: "Did you never run away from home, Norris?" Norris Cole: "I most certainly did not!" Rita Sullivan: "Well, that must have been a great disappointment to your mother!" Category:Extended episodes Category:2004 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns